The present disclosure relates generally to image processing and, more particularly, to the analysis of pixel statistics of, scaling of, and/or enhancement of image data used to display images on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more images (e.g., image frames). For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) of its display pixels based at least in part on corresponding image/pixel data.
Generally, image data may indicate a resolution (e.g., dimensions of pixels to be used) corresponding with an image. However, in some instances, it may be desirable to scale the image to a higher resolution, for example for display on an electronic displays with a higher resolution output. Thus, before being used to display an image, the image data may be processed to convert the image data to a desired resolution. However, at least in some instances, techniques used to scale image data may affect perceived image quality of the corresponding image, for example, by introducing image artifacts such as jagged edges. Pixel statistics may be employed when undergoing image enhancement to correct such artifacts.